


Mauvaise blague

by Nelja



Series: Les mauvaises blagues [1]
Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Loki is awesome in any iteration, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La réaction de Loki quand Odin décida de devenir roi des dieux, il y a très longtemps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauvaise blague

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite fic sur la brouille d'Odin et Loki... au début c'était censé être un peu fun, mais finalement il n'y a que de l'angst baveuse ! Vous pouvez y voir du slash si vous voulez, même si je n'ai pas non plus réussi à en introduire réellement. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... Les personnages sont dans les domaine public, yeah !

Loki était un esprit de mensonge et de flamme. Odin était un esprit de manipulation et de ciel.

Ils étaient frères jurés, et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Ensemble, ils avaient détruit la lignée du roi Haldur, qui avait commis la douloureuse erreur de les condamner pour un vol, en pourchassant chacun de ses enfants, bâtards y compris, aux quatre coins de la terre, et en les défiant en duel formel, misérable parodie de cette loi que leur ancêtre défendait. Ensemble - enfin, pas tout à fait, pour des raisons techniques - ils avaient pris la virginité de la plus belle princesse du monde des humains. Ensemble, ils avaient volé les plus riches perles du monde des géants, et ensemble ils avaient apporté bonheur et prospérité à un peuple un jour où ils s'en sentaient d'humeur - sans oublier, pour ce faire, de subtiliser les récoltes de leurs voisins et de leur amener la famine.

Loki était un esprit de mensonge, de feu, et de chaos, et il estimait avoir en lui plusieurs autres richesses. Il ne se serait certes pas plaint si on l'avait qualifié d'esprit des sales blagues. En tout cas, il savait les reconnaître quand il en voyait une.

"Non, c'est vrai." répondit Odin. "Je vais me ranger."

C'était une plus mauvaise blague encore, si c'était vrai.

"J'aurai une femme, une très belle femme, et j'aurai un royaume, un royaume confortable. Je suis las de ce monde jeune et violent. Je suis las de ne pas savoir ce qui va m'arriver demain."

"Crois-tu que le royaume le plus prospère du monde des Ases, des Vanes, des géants ou des hommes ne soit pas sujet au hasard, ne puisse pas être détruit du jour au lendemain ?" avait demandé Loki. "Personne ne sait ce qui va lui arriver."

"Tu me sous-estimes. Est-ce parce que personne ne l'a jamais fait que j'en suis incapable ?"

Loki n'avait rien répondu, et Odin avait disparu du ciel et de la terre. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient esprits frères qu'ils ne s'offraient pas un peu de solitude de temps à autre.

Non, la nouveauté était que quand Odin était revenu, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il semblait être un adulte, presque un vieil homme, et il lui manquait un oeil. Et il savait tout de ce qui se passait ou allait se passer dans les différents mondes. Mais pour Loki, le pire était la façon dont il parlait, comme s'il avait vieilli de mille ans, comme s'il avait tout oublié de l'existence même de la jeunesse.

"Je créerai le royaume des Ases et des Vanes, et nous lutterons contre les géants." Si sa voix avait été plus enthousiaste, moins calme et résignée, Loki l'aurait suivi au bout du monde, mais là la révolte le dévorait de l'intérieur.

"Les Ases et les Vanes vaudraient donc mieux que les géants ? Dis-moi où tu as eu l'occasion de le remarquer, je suis curieux."

"Bien sûr que non. Mais ainsi, cette lutte équilibrée épargnera les humains, qui pourront prospérer, plus faibles mais plus créatifs. De l'injustice naîtra la justice, de la guerre naîtra la paix, et tout ceci grâce à moi. Et je règnerai sur le monde. La connaissance est une force bien plus grande qu'on l'imagine."

"Eh bien, félicitations pour la naissance de ton royaume et de ton nouveau cerveau. Et quelle sera ma place, au milieu de ta femme et de tes marmots ?"

"Tu es mon frère juré, Loki."

"Vraiment, quand tu rejettes tout ce que nous représentions, je ne sais pas si je dois te laisser me le rappeler. Cela sonne étrangement ridicule. Je crois que je vais rejeter ce lien avec les autres. Il me pèse de m'être laissé emprisonner dans ton plan, même un peu."

"Tu auras la jeunesse éternelle avec ceux qui me suivront, car je sais comment l'obtenir et la partager. Tu auras le confort d'une vie sans risque. Tu auras le droit de détruire, de blâmer, de provoquer. Je pensais que cela te plairait."

Du diable que cela me plait si je dois te perdre, criait Loki en son for intérieur, si je dois perdre tout ce que tu étais, si tu dois me dire tout cela comme si cela était nécessaire et n'avait rien de drôle. Si tu dois t'être détruit toi-même. Si tu m'as volé notre amitié dont tu fais de grandes phrases.

"Tu es mon frère. De plus, je sais ce qui se passera si je te chasse."

"Eh bien, cela ne me déplairait pas de le savoir."

"Tu détruiras le monde."

"Idée plaisante. Et si je reste ?"

"Aussi, mais plus tard."

Loki éclata de rire.

"J'aime le rôle que tu me prêtes. Pourquoi ne me tues pas tout de suite ?"

"Tu es mon frère, Loki."

"Tu oublies la suite. Tu oublies de dire que je ne dois détruire le monde que par ta faute, parce que tu t'es pris de cette lubie de l'avoir, et que ta responsabilité nouvellement acquise te mange, mange tout ce qu'il y a de bon en toi."

Comment peut-on désirer une telle faiblesse que le pouvoir absolu, pensait-il. Comment peut-on vouloir contrôler le sort du monde si on doit alors s'en sentir responsable ? On y perd tellement plus qu'on y gagne, et Odin avait _voulu_ cela ?

Non, vraiment, Loki ne se sentait aucune compassion pour les chaines dont on se chargeait soi-même, et dont on n'avait pas la force de se libérer ensuite.

Lui, s'il le fallait, rejetterait aisément tout ce qui le reliait à Odin. Oh, il allait finalement accepter sa proposition, avec un sourire féroce. Non pas parce qu'il voulait le confort ou la sécurité. Non pas parce qu'il se sentait la moindre affinité avec ce que cet idiot était devenu.

Mais avec cette personne qui n'existait plus, ils étaient en déséquilibre.

Il avait une mauvaise blague de retard, et cela était contraire à tous ses principes et à toutes leurs habitudes.

Il la rembourserait, de la plus magnifique manière, et avec les intérêts.

Et la destruction du monde serait la part la plus douce de ce qui arriverait alors.


End file.
